dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Jr.
Goku Jr. is one of Goku's descendants. Just like his Great Great Uncle Goten, at a young age, Goku Jr. was very timid and would run away from situations like being bullied. He would not do anything to retrieve what was stolen from him. He is seen once at the end of Dragon Ball GT, fighting in what may be the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against a distant descendant of Vegeta's, Vegeta Jr. He also appears in A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. Personality Goku Jr. is a timid character at first, opting more to run away then to actually fight anyone. As he trains and grows though, he begins to fight on his own and gain confidence in himself. Unlike his ancestor, Goku Jr. is very intellectual, he enjoys reading and writing, often doing it on his downtime. This becomes a running gag in the show as he often explains things in deep detail for a long amount of time, not knowing that no one is listening. His intellectual personality directly clashes with his son Oreh, as he thinks that books and knowledge are obsolete with a world full of saiyans that can just punch anything to get what they want. When around girls he becomes easily flustered and nervous, this excludes Chizu considering she’s his cousin. He does this especially when around Sharotto stating that he has never met anyone like her beforehand and is inspired by her independent nature. Relationships Appearance His outfit resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved, ancient outfit). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. His headband is red, which makes it resemble the headband his Great Great Great grandfather Bardock wore before he took on Frieza to defend the Saiyan Race from eradication. His skin color resembles Gohan's; milky white or very lightly tanned. The only notable difference between him and Goku and/or Goten is his face, which more resembles his mother's side of the family. In A Hero's Legacy his gi sort of resembles the one Goku wore in the Androids Saga to the Kid Buu Saga with the exception of it being blue instead of orange. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' A Hero's Legacy Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole Goku Jr.'s pen), much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. During his great journey, he meets up with Puck once again, and after a while, the two become friends. During their journey, Goku Jr. and Puck run into Mamba, Susha, Torga, and Lord Yao, demons who are located near Goku Jr. and Puck's location. After being misled by the demons to come stay the night, Goku Jr. takes some previous advice from Puck, which helped lead to their escape. After battling the demons for a while, when Lord Yao starts to attack a bear cub, Goku Jr. becomes angry, taps into his inner power and becomes a Super Saiyan. After the transformation, Goku Jr. easily defeats Lord Yao. After this, Goku Jr. finds the Dragon Ball, but nothing happens. He gets angry and is upset. His ancestor Goku appears in front of him and explains how to use the Dragon Balls, that all seven are needed to get your wish. Then, a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears. When Goku Jr. turns back to thank him, Goku disappears. When Goku disappears, he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused Pan and Puck to be alive and safe, not the Dragon Balls. After that, Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the Four-Star Dragon Ball as a memory of him, and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future. Shadow Dragon Saga Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, with Pan and Vegeta Jr.'s mother watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to achieve Super Saiyan. ''Dragon Ball AF'' Next Generation Saga New Z Fighter Arc Goku Jr. would lose the finals of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament in a close match with Vegeta Jr. This would begrudgingly give up fighting until Puck and Pan convince him to reconsider his decision. Abilities |-|Transformations and Power-ups= Transformations and Power-ups Great Ape Since Goku Jr. has a tail, he has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. After gaining his tail, Pan trained him so he would have control over his primal power, which includes a limited control over the Great Ape transformation. Though Goku Jr. is never seen transforming into a normal Great Ape, he has been shown to transform into the next level: Golden Great Ape. Kaio-ken Though considered a power-up, Goku Jr.'s Kaio-ken enhanced state far exceeds his normal power. Due to learning the Kaio-ken after transforming into a Super Saiyan, Goku Jr. doesn't frequent the technique, usually using it against strong opponents to not waste energy by becoming a Super Saiyan. Because of negligence, Goku Jr, never fully mastered the Kaio-ken, allowing to feel the side effects. Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his bear friends almost being killed by the Demon King. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Demon King and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. This form multiplies his base power by fifty, boosting his strength, speed and ki prowess. Through rigorous training, Goku Jr. was able to master Super Saiyan and overcome the drawbacks. Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan The result of Goku Jr. absorbing a Spirit Bomb whilst a Super Saiyan, this form is a powerful enhancement of a Super Saiyan. Goku Jr. first utilizes this form to a lesser extent against Android 21 along with Vegeta Jr. He gains this power again against Omega Shenron. The raw energy wielded in this form puts a major strain on the body even with the power divided amongst others. Super Kaio-ken Goku Jr. first uses this technique briefly against Vegeta Jr. in their rematch at the World Martial Arts Tournament. The other and last time Goku Jr. is seen using this form is against Torga to incapacitate him. In terms of strength, Super Kaio-ken is about the same if not the same as Super Saiyan 2. Of course, despite some ki control training, using this form caused serious damage to his body. Full-Powered Super Saiyan Sometime within the three-year training for the tournament, Goku Jr. mastered the Super Saiyan form to an extent where he wasn't affected the emotional toll. He fully mastered Super Saiyan in Other World by training under Pikkon. Super Saiyan 2 Goku Jr achieved this form when Lord Yao told him that the Earth was doomed and he was going to destroy it. The Super Saiyan 2 form doubles his Super Saiyan strength, effectively multiplying his base power a hundredfold. Once in Other World, Goku Jr. managed to master and strengthen the Super Saiyan. In this form, Goku Jr.'s hair grows spikier and an electric aura surrounds his body. Legendary Super Saiyan Goku Jr gained this form by absorbing a massive ki blast from Robo Broly. By doing so, he absorbed the essence of the form, triggering the transformation. Though initially difficult to control, Goku Jr. did manage to harness the Legendary power and defeat Robo Broly. Goku Jr. doesn't use the form in battle often but instead uses it as a form of intimidation. Super Saiyan 3 Goku Jr. achieved this level while training in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku Jr. is first seen using this transformation against Froze. Unfortunately, Goku Jr wasn't able to overpower the queen. Goku Jr. has never defeated anyone as a Super Saiyan 3; he has been outclassed by Bitter, Beerus and ultimately Vegeta Jr. Goku Jr. soon abandons the form after discovering Super Saiyan God but uses the form in brief bursts as an adult. Super Saiyan God While fighting the God of Destruction, Beerus, Goku came to Goku Jr and told him how to transform. With the help of Riku, Tora, Ryun, Vegeta Jr, and Salla, he transformed and accidentally killed Beerus. He transformed again while fighting Whis. He was able to surpass the time limit by fueling the transformation with his own power, but it only lasted a couple minutes and it hurt his body. Super Saiyan 4 Goku Jr. achieved this level when sparring with Ryun when he accidentally looked at the full moon. After that, Golden Great Ape Goku Jr. ran havoc until he was calmed down by Vegeta Jr. and Tora. He then transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Trivia *Goku Jr. is one of the many characters sporting Goku's hairstyle which also include Bardock, Turles, Goten, Goku Black, and Karotta. *Goku Jr. has beaten a member of the Cold Empire like his ancestors before him (Bardock, Goku, and Gohan). *Ironically, Goku is 1/16th Saiyan and has the power to become a Super Saiyan. His ability to turn Super Saiyan raises much confusion because earlier in the series, it states that even a 1/4th Saiyan can't go Super Saiyan due to having diminished Saiyan blood (this is the reason why Pan is not able to go Super Saiyan). But then, Toriyama also indicated that Pan might have gone Super Saiyan, but "did not have a reason to." *In the entire Dragon Ball Z series, Goku Jr. has had the most transformations in the shortest amount of time. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000 Category:abilities